


Nalu: You drive me crazy

by redd_papaver97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Lemon, Nalu - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: When she finds him again after a year, they can't stop staring at each other.Suddenly, they can't take their hands off of each other.THIS IS VERY, VERY SMUTTY.





	Nalu: You drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first fic I write in english (spanish is my 1st language). Sorry if I made any mistakes or something. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the smuttines.

Lucy Heartfilia. 

He had been looking at her for a while when he noticed he was doing it. Maybe he had been doing that since the morning. Her long blond tied hair in a pony tail revealed her naked back till her top closed in a V line and the muscles of her neck moved every time she laughed. Happy was flying around her moving woods and stacking them so Erza can place them in the wall, during the reconstruction of the guild, and he couldn’t avoid watching her as she glowed in happiness because they were back together. She was looking at some blueprints she made before with Levy and he was looking at her from the corner of his eye when Gray elbowed him hard and made him turn back to yell at him. 

“What the fuck you prick!”  
“You were distracted, you idiot.  
“Me? Distracted?” Natsu came closer and threw a punch at the ice mage, who fell so ridiculously he couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Flame Brain!” Gray threw a spell back, freezing Erza and Happy with it, unleashing the fury of the redhead, who stopped them with a cold glare while Lucy laughed now uncontrollably.  
“Hey! Not my fault Flame Brain was distracted gawking at Lucy when he should be working like us.  
“I was not doing that!” the dragon slayer snorted at the giggling Gray’s comment originated. 

Lucy was in blank. 

“Gray-sama should be gawking at Juvia right now!” 

 

Happy knew how he missed being near Lucy when they went training alone for a year, far away from everyone. He was sad, worried and grumpy since the first day and his dreams were threatening and also embarrassing every time memories were unbearable. When he saw her again, after that long pause, he had to restrain himself to not jump to her, only because all Fiore was watching. Since that moment till now, maybe, his gaze had been directed only to her and every time she smiled or looked at him with those eyes his heart skipped a few beats, and every time it was harder to ignore them. 

***

Since she saw Natsu Dragneel again, for the first time after a whole year, she can’t stop pretending she doesn’t have feelings for him. He came to the stadium in a long black cape, and Lucy had the immediate premonition that it was her best friend. That the fire that spread itself through the entire stadium belonged to the pink haired mage, just by the moment she was giving up on searching. His sharp fingers on her skin and the heat they left as they hugged brought back memories of the closeness between them and the sensation made her cry. She had missed finding him on her bed in the middle of the night sleeping and snoring next to her, before she woke up and threw him out of the bed. His arms were even stronger than she remembered and some new scars were visible. 

And of course, Lucy trembled every time she felt him looking at her while she wasn’t, or hold her gaze longer than necessary, and that feeling intensified every time someone noticed the tension between them. 

She was now walking back her old apartment after a long time, hopping the landlady renewed the contract when she crossed paths again with Natsu Dragneel and his cat waiting for her at her bedroom window giving her the good news. Seems like her friends had collected the money to finally buy the apartment so Lucy wouldn’t worry about the rent anymore. His beautiful laugh made her jump in joy and throw herself at the dragon slayer, hiding her face on his chest. His body went rigid and his senses spiked up when Lucy started rubbing his back with her fingers but then his arms and his whole body gave up and he hugged her back tightly against his skin.  
“They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!” Happy exclaimed with his tail trapped between them, no bothering getting out.  
“Shut up cat!” Lucy parted from his arms and went around her old apartment to check everything was in its right place.  
“Is there a problem, Lucy?”  
“No… it’s just… I’m very tired and I have to clean this place if I want no allergies. I think I’ll call Virgo”. 

Lucy said goodbye to Natsu and Happy after letting them search for some food in her empty pantry with no results. She didn’t know how much time had passed since she summoned Virgo and helped her clean and throw papers away, but when she was done with that she threw herself at her comfy bed and fell asleep with the lights on. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was all sweaty and hot, the lights were off and she was laying under the bed with the same clothes she was before. It wasn’t long before she noticed Natsu Dragneel lying in her bed with his tanned back facing her, faintly snoring. His upper half was naked and his scarf, as always, covered his neck. Lucy watched him, and spent some time getting used to his warm presence, and the way his body moved every time he inhaled. She then reached a hand to throw him off like she used to, but in no time she found him looking at her while he moved so he could face her. His eyes were sleepy, and this made his gaze way more intense. Lucy tensed and went mute for what felt like a while till he started talking. 

“Sorry, Lucy. Happy went out with Wendy and Charle on a mission and my house smells so bad” He blinked slowly. “Would you let me stay?”  
“Yeah, sure…” Her voice sounded so stunned she scared herself.  
“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that answer” The dragon slayer laugh and the tension suddenly lifted.  
“But if you snore I’ll kick you out” Lucy stick out her tongue and feigned being annoyed, then turned back so her back now faced him. 

She was going to fall asleep again when he started talking again. His voice more secure. 

“Hey, Lucy”  
“Mmm?”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Ugh… just sleep.”  
“No… I mean… I want to ask for your forgiveness, for real”

Lucy turned her head back and looked at him from the corner of her eye. His serious and determined look sent chills through her spine. The moonlight let his hair and shapes glowing visible. 

“I shouldn’t left without saying goodbye. But I couldn’t do that.” His eyes were now looking at the space between them.  
“Why, Natsu?”  
“Too hard…” his words softened when he met her sad gaze, directed to him. He never wanted to see that face anymore.  
“It was important for me, dummy…” she responded.  
“I know”  
“But I’m happy you’re back” Lucy whispered faintly, but Natsu’s senses didn’t miss her words. Not a chance. 

His face was now full of surprises made Lucy shiver and loose control. Blood irrigated her cheeks while her eyes fought the tears from escaping. Again, Lucy turned her head back to stop looking. 

“Lucy…” She felt him move silently till his chest hit her back. Slowly his arm reached between them, surrounding Lucy’s.  
Her arms felt so little compared to his and her skin and seemed so white against his own. The situation turned so uncomfortable that even Natsu didn’t know what to say or do. Lucy melted with everything he did. 

“What are this bandages around your arm?” Lucy asked, breaking the silence. Her fingers explored parsimoniously the bandages covering his right arm and she felt him take a deep breath, right over the back of her neck.  
“My training… it’s a spell I learnt from Igneel” he murmured.  
“Oh…” Lucy stopped her hand from wandering and took it away from him, hiding it under the pillow.  
“I haven’t seen this scar before” He let his fingers touch the skin of her shoulder, tensing at how soft it was.  
“It’s from a mission I made months ago. It was a big, ugly monster…  
“Mmmm…” His chest vibrated and his mouth was almost touching her neck now. 

He moved his arms to caress her right arm, making her body ache with something she knew was desire, but this time it was ten times bigger than ever before. Butterflies made their way in her stomach. 

“Can I tell you something, Lucy?”  
“Yeah?…” her voice rose a decibel when she felt his lips near her ear.  
“I should’ve take you with me. I missed you every goddam day, Lucy. I even missed saying your name” he murmured, and she felt his heart beat increasing its pace.  
“Natsu…”  
“I’m so happy to be back. I’m so happy to be here”. His arms found Lucy’s low abdomen and with little effort he turned her back so he was facing her, him on top. 

They stayed like that for a while, unmoving, watching each other’s expressions to read what they meant. Suddenly Lucy saw his gaze wander and stop at her plump, rosy lips. 

“Good” the celestial mage took the lead, lifting her arms to find the back of his neck under the scarf and pushed him down till his lips touched hers. They were hot, raspy and tasted like nothing she had ever known before. 

The kiss started slow and clumsy, but it changed when the dragon slayer sneaked one arm around her back and pulled her flush against him, her chest colliding with his. She opened her mouth in a gasp and Natsu took the opportunity to bite her lower lip, moving one hand to reach for her hair and take off that pretty pony tail. 

Like every thing he did, Natsu was passionate. His lips moved against hers and his tongue darted to touch hers, while his his teeth bit her lips every they parted to breathe. When Lucy pulled at his hair and arched her back to him, crashing her breasts fully on his chest, the dragon slayer growled like an animal and darted his mouth to her neck, using his tongue and teeth to mark the spot where her neck met her shoulder. When he looked at her again, examining the red mark he left, her eyes were full of restrained lust she had only dreamed on satisfying. Lucy pulled his scarf off of him and threw it to the side to have a better look to the always hidden parts of his body. His neck was strong and his scar visible, and his Adam’s apple moved back an forth through it. The blonde kneeled on the bed, taking him with her and used her tongue to explore the ancient scar, unleashing sinful noises from his mouth. Natsu moved his hands to the hem of her blouse, trying to unbutton it for once, but the anxiety that ran through his veins at the thought of watching her and touching her made his movements clumsy. 

He decided it was much better watching her undress herself while she looked at him with rosy cheeks and lustful eyes. With every button she revealed she wasn’t wearing a bra, and when she finished he kept his gaze stuck in the way her curves showed up. Lucy had to take his hands to guide him and touch her under her clothes. He now felt her hard nipples with his own palm and gawked at the sight of him running his fingers through her breasts and his hands squeezing the mounds under total consent. 

While Natsu wandered through her upper body, she moaned and tried to tie off the knot of the blouse that was attached to her neck, succeeding and taking the whole thing off. When she looked back at him she saw his eyes turn dark green as he pinched one nipple, making her jump and moan out loud. 

He had seen her and even felt her chest multiple times, but watching her shriek in pleasure while he continued touching her was very different. The contrast of their skin made it seem even more wonderful. He let his mouth kiss her breast till she was trembling in desire.

Lucy threw and arm at him and pushed him back against the mattress, his butt now over it. She crawled at him and sat on his lap, feeling his desire through the thin fabric of his pants. 

“Luce” he said her nickname like a prayer and the husky voice he used made her purr something that seemed like his name as she closed her legs around his back. 

Natsu was delighted with the way they fit just like that. The scent of her arousal was intense and along with everything else –her clouded eyes, her red cheeks, her rosy and slightly open lips, her hard nipples brushing against his chest and her closeness– contributed to make his hard on very visible now, staining his pants. Lucy started to grind on him at a torturous pace and stopped right before he was starting to lose it, indicating him to lay back till his elbows hit the mattress. 

“Do you know what I do when I think of you?” the blonde whispered to his ear while Natsu reached a hand to touch her butt, trying to find her core to feel her wet underwear with his fingers, but she kept on moving away.  
“What do you do, Lucy?” with one hand he squeezed her butt hard while looking for her center again and barely touching it. 

Natsu lifted up a little and kissed her nipples hard, trying to make her loose her composure. 

But she didn’t. She hummed and rose up her center after throwing him on his back, away from his reach, but not from his very hungry eyes. 

“Well I take two of my fingers and run them down muy lower abdomen, imagining they are your fingers…” Lucy did as she said.

Her words unleashed an animalistic growl from his chest, a possessive feeling filling him. 

“Then… I rub circles on my clit for a while and then…” she hummed when her fingers traced said patterns on her skin. “Then I put them inside of me…” Lucy lowered her hand to lift up the remaining skirt and show him exactly how she touched herself, sweet moans escaping from her lips as she drew her fingers in and out of her wet core, underwear aside and thumb brushing against her clit. The dragon slayer was drooling at the sight. 

“Holy fuck” Natsu caressed her thighs while he kept watching her and unconsciously his hand went to his rock hard erection under the clothes and took it in his hands, his thumb tracing circles around the head. “You’re beautiful”

Lucy stopped her actions and slowly started to take off her panties. Then she went back on his lap and took his dirty hand, helping him getting rid of his white pants. The dragon slayer observed Lucy’s expression and smirked at her wide open eyes when she saw him, thick and wanting. But then it turned into a different level of lust, making him exhale fire as she took him in her hands and lowered her head, big evil smirk spread across her face. He let a sharp moan escape from his lips when the celestial mage took him in her mouth, her lips closing at his head and her tongue drawing circles on it. She kept teasing him like that for a while and then lowered her head as far as she could, and did the same thing several times before deep throating him, trying to make the best out of Erza’s books. Having him like that, squeezing the sheets and combing her hair for mercy made her feel powerful. She was so turned on watching him trying to ride her mouth that she didn’t notice she was dripping wet. 

He could swear he was going to come soon if she kept doing that, but for some reason she stood up right before he did and started searching for something in her drawer, leaving him disoriented. Then she turned back at him and smiled like only she could, driving him crazy. He threw himself at her till her back hit the mattress, kissing her desperately. His fingers ran through her abdomen to find her clit and he smirked at how wet she was. He started circling it like she taught him and kept doing that while he inserted a finger inside of her, delighted at how wet and tight she was. When he started moving it in and out provoking a loud and erotic noise, he went to her ear and bit it, before speaking. 

“Can’t believe how wet you get just by thinking about me, Luce. Fires me up.” Natsu felt scales grow on his body, as it happened when he was full dragon force, concern growing in his head. Nevertheless, looking back at her he felt at ease, because her expression said nothing but complete adoration. He added a finger to find a spot where she trembled almost out of control and went down on her to have a better look. Just before licking her folds and making her come while he fucked her with his fingers in the same spot that made her tremble, kissing her clit at the same time, he told her that he loved her. 

When Lucy Heartfilia opened her eyes again, she found a smiling Natsu Dragneel with little horns on his head and scales on his neck, sitting on her bed with his cheeks wet with her cum. His strong arms were holding her legs on his lap and his hands were massaging her calves. Not long ago he had told her that he loved her but it seemed it was years ago. She knew. She always knew but couldn’t accept it. It wasn’t even necessary to say it because it was very obvious. But still, when he said it everything changed and she felt so good and so free to love him back, full force. 

“Natsu” she called him, and kneeled again on her bed, giving him the condom she took from her drawer. She started taking off every remaining piece of clothes while his eyes burned through her body. Lucy watched his member jump as she moved and felt so needed and loved that heat started pooling again inside of her. She helped him putting the condom on, crawled at him and whispered on his ear that she loved him too, before taking him in her hands to guide him to her entrance. 

With his hands on her hips and his mouth on her neck, whispering reassuring words to ease the pain as he spread her, Lucy started lowering herself on him slowly, and with every inch she had him delusional, repeating that he loved her almost endlessly. When she hit the bottom, she felt him on her cervix, beating inside of her. The celestial mage looked at him in the eyes and she could see him fixated in the way his cock disappeared inside of her. Lucy reached for his neck and ran her fingers through his scales, while Natsu used his hands to find her butt and lift her up with her help, silently asking if she could go down again. She complied fast and had them both grunting. 

“Lucy” Natsu now looked at her in the eyes, trying to record the moment in his memory. The moment he was inside of her for the first time and it was real. Very real. Her pupils were dilated and her hair was a mess, her lips were opened and her cheeks pink like before. Without thinking twice, he kissed her lips and swallowed the moans she made while they moved slowly over each other, exploring. 

Nevertheless, minutes later, the pace they had was faster than before, the look Natsu gave her while she fucked herself on him, and his hands groping everything he could reach, unleashed the wild necessity to be thrown back on the bed and then put in all fours while he fucked her mercilessly for the rest of the night. 

Natsu bit her neck and squeezed her hips one more time before Lucy threw themselves with her back on the bed. Without pulling out, the dragon slayer looked at her puzzled but as far as she said his name he could understand what she wanted. He lifted her legs to his shoulders while his hand found her wrists and pulled out of her completely before diving back in. He kept doing that, watching her breasts bounce as he entered her, controlling himself to not end this now. 

“Natsu” Lucy called, asking for more as she giggled. Her walls tightened around him even more. “Turn me around” she ordered, almost irritated. He laughed at her expression but when he pulled out and saw her turn around to show him her round juicy ass and her dripping core the dragon slayer couldn’t do anything but growl and take his mouth back to her sex so he could drink her again, squeezing her ass with both hands. Lucy came nearly at the same time he ate her out and when she felt the head of his cock tease her entrance she was ready again for him. 

Natsu penetrated her again and felt her sex pulsate greedily around him, taking him deeper till his balls hit her. He fucked her slow but hard while one of his hands kept her in place by her hips and the other ran through her back. He didn’t know how he could last so long.

“Lucy” he growled again, “Can you come again?” he sped up the pace. “Promise you… this one will be better”.  
“Yessss” Lucy looked back at him from the corner of her eye with her mouth wide open and her gaze fixated now in his body, turning this simple gesture in the most erotic image he had ever seen. 

Lucy was so wet that the slap of their bodies provoked dirty noises to fill the room, along with their moans. Natsu started to feel that it was time for him to let himself come, as he felt her tighten more. He threw an arm to her abdomen and lifted her up, her back now pressed against his chest and her neck visible for him. The angle was too good for him. 

“Fuck. Lucy” his hand found her clit and started rubbing it erratically. “You feel so good. So tight around me. Been dreaming of us like this for a long time. I could fuck you like this every day if you let me” he mumbled against her neck. “Come for me”

As soon as he said that Lucy Heartfilia started shaking madly and squeezing him tight, driving him to his own release. Both came hard and felt their legs numb as he kept coming inside of her, saying her name again and again, like a prayer. She then fell back and drove him with her, as always, but he used his arms to stop him from crushing her, pulling out of her and hugging her while he kissed her hair.

“I love you, Natsu” he heard her say after a while, shaking her ass to him in a playful way to wake him up. 

Of course, she succeeded, waking everything up within him again. 

“Love you, Luce” he hugged her front and kissed her collarbone.  
“So… The shower?” she smiled and moved her hand to him, feeling him harden even more.  
“Shit. You drive me crazy”.


End file.
